


The Last Fuck

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: Troublemaker student, Bobby meets with the famous teacher, Namjoon who gives no fuck about others...Until one day, he has to give a fuck about him.+++++++++I just watched "School 2013" & watching the relationship between Mr Kang and Oh Jungho, makes me want to write this story lolSo, basically,namjoon(Mr Kang),bobby(jungho),hanbin(jihoon),yunhyeong(yikyung),donghyuk(namsoon),junhoe(heungsoo),jinhwan(kang joo),chanwoo(yongwoo).





	

 

 

_The Sun is always so blinding._

Jiwon squints his eyes as he looks at the beautiful blue sky and the bright Sun. He also peers upon the white clouds on the skies. He has always admired the clouds; he loves to watch the variety of shapes the clouds form. It is like a painting. Sometimes, the cloud will look like a body, a mouth, a fairy or a fish. He often imagines so much things just from watching the clouds.

During recess, rooftop is always his favourite port to relax. It always makes him calm.

"Hey, let's go pooling after this."

He turns toward his bestfriend who is lying on the same chair as him and smiles a little, "Sure."

His friend also smiles before snuggling closer to him, resting his face against Jiwon's neck, breathing softly there. Jiwon feels a shudder when he realizes that his friend's lips are just an inch away from his sensitive neck, so he pushes him slightly, "Hanbin-ah, go away. It's hot here and you..." He instantly sits up straight and shows his wet forehead, "Do you see how much sweats I have now?"

Hanbin chuckles and also sits up, "But it is comfortable to cling to you," and he hugs Jiwon this time, tightly.

"This punk," Jiwon also chuckles, only letting Hanbin hug him all the other wants, before someone interrupts them, who appears suddenly from the door.

"Daebak!"

Both Hanbin and Jiwon turn to the voice and furrow their eyebrows as they ask together in unison, "What is it, Yunhyeong-ah?"

As soon as Yunhyeong sits between the two of them on the chair, he mutters, "You know, our homeroom teacher, Mrs Kim... Turns out she quits."

Hanbin laughs loudly and Jiwon snorts, "Took her long enough to finally quit."

"But that's not all," Yunhyeong adds with a known smile, "We will have a new homeroom teacher. And it's a guy."

Jiwon makes a boring face, "And so?"

Yunhyeong looks at him in disbelief, "Yah, brat, that teacher is a very handsome, tall, charismatic ever!" He looks as if he is fanboying over the new teacher, "Most importantly, he is just a few years older than us!"

"I don't care," Jiwon lies back on the chair, "Whoever it is, he better not mess with us."

Yunhyeong pouts and turns to Hanbin before asking in half-whispered, but still enough to make Jiwon hear it, "What's wrong with him?"

Hanbin only smiles lightly as he shrugs. Yunhyeong looks at Jiwon who is closing his eyes, pretending to sleep.

"After recess, the new homeroom teacher will come into our class," he said, "Jinani said that teacher is very cold. Unlike our Miss Jung."

Hanbin sighs, "I miss Miss Jung..." And he glances at Jiwon who is biting his lower lip at the mention of their old homeroom teacher from their first grade;  _when everything is nice and peaceful._

"Should I just go home, then?" Yunhyeong asks, his hands start fidgeting around.

"No, don't go home yet. Go later," Jiwon replies quickly without opening his eyes and Hanbin tilts his head with a concerned gaze toward Jiwon, "I guess your father is at home...?"

Jiwon doesn't answer the question, only subtly nods his head. Hanbin sighs quietly while Yunhyeong bit his lower lip, feeling bad for the other as he knows well enough that Jiwon hates talking about his father.

_Ring!_

Yunhyeong says with a heavy sigh, "I really don't want to go back to the class."

"Then, don't," Jiwon simply suggests with a short laugh, "Cause I won't." And Yunhyeong cheers excitedly before throwing himself over Jiwon happily.

"Like seriously?" Hanbin asks, "Then, I will not too..." And he also throws himself over Jiwon, causing the latter to grunt with the two who cling onto him cutely.

"I told you it's hot here~"

Both Yunhyeong and Hanbin giggle cause they know even Jiwon acts as if he hates their clingy action, but truthfully, he loves the skinship with them. Cause he can feel the warmth and care. From them.

"Ah, I'm hungry," Hanbin suddenly says and Jiwon smirks before saying, "Call our errand boy then. We have been giving him enough free times. Now is the time for him to start working back."

 

 

In the class, Chanwoo reads his comic silently before he feels a soft knock on his table. He looks up timidly and sees the unwanted figure in front of him.

"Hi, Chanu," Hanbin greets him with a wicked smile, "Looks like you are having a good time."

Yunhyeong snatches the comic from Chanwoo's hold and looks at the title before snorting, "One Piece?"

"Nice going, Chanu," Jiwon says from behind him as he rests his arm around the Chanwoo's shoulder, "You even have the time to read a comic."

Chanwoo bits his lower lip, he can't even hold his head up to face them. He is too scared.

"W-what do you want?" He bravely asks, still not able to look up.

"Follow us," Jiwon orders with a firm tone as he gets up, ignoring the looks from the other classmates who only watch cowardly from their seats, too afraid to do anything to stop the three of them.

Hanbin pushes Chanwoo from the seat so he will follow them out of the classroom, leaving the other classmates who can only give Chanwoo sympathetic looks.

Behind the toilet where no one is around, they stop and Chanwoo also stops his track.

Hanbin wraps his arm around Chanwoo a little bit tightly, making Chanwoo gasp, "We are hungry. Can you buy us the lunch meals from the canteen?" 

"I don't have enough money," Chanwoo answers without looking up and Jiwon snickers.

"Not enough money?" Yunhyeong smacks Chanwoo's head using the comic, "That's not our problem."

"I really don't have any money–" but Jiwon loses his patience and kicks Chanwoo's stomach before he can finish his words.

The poor kid falls on the cold, hard floor with a loud  _thud._ He groans in pain but there is no one there, so he can only withstand it, not dare to fight back.

Jiwon grabs his collar harshly and threatens with his low, husky voice, sending shivers to Chanwoo's whole body, "I can't recall how did you manage to talk back to us, but remember, Jung Chanwoo, until forever, I will never treat you good. And don't ask me why, you also know about it. Blame the dirty blood running in your body," his grip tightens, causing Chanwoo to almost lose his breath, "So now, you better just follow what I want, or your body will suffer the consequences."

Chanwoo tries his best to hold the tears from trickling down his cheeks, but he feels so relieved when Jiwon lets him go. He timidly looks at Jiwon before the latters snorts, "How dare you look at me in the eyes?" and he throws a hard punch toward Chanwoo's face.

Yunhyeong quickly grabs Jiwon before the other beat Chanwoo more than he should. Jiwon glares at his friend for stopping him, but then, his small eyes catch an unfamiliar figure not far from them, leaning his back against the wall; merely watching the bully scene unraveled in front of him.

Jiwon's eyes unknowingly lock with that person's and he can feel himself shudder, just at the sight of the stranger's deep and beautiful eyes staring at him. That stranger even smirks at them, especially Jiwon.

He feels terrorized. For some reasons.

That stranger shakes his head with a mocking expression toward them before walking away just like that.

It makes Jiwon even more intimidated of that stranger's presence. And he gets irritated somehow, because that person doesn't even come and scold him or something. Whoever he is, he freaking saw that Jiwon bullied the kid. But why didn't he do anything?

"Jiwon?" 

The said boy turns toward Hanbin who looks at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Jiwon looks to his front and realizes that Chanwoo is already gone, "Where's Chanu?"

"He already went to the canteen," Hanbin replies, his worried look still evident on his face, "Are you okay, Jiwon?"

Jiwon only nods faintly before Yunhyeong sighs, "We are doomed."

"Why?" Jiwon asks his friend curiously.

"That person from before... He is our new homeroom teacher. Teacher Kim Namjoon."


End file.
